mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NinjaZane/Cute little Stories
AAAAND I FINISHED IT! Three days, I finished my 'short' story - The Girl at T.O.B.O.R.'s And so far I've been getting good reviews from the people I let read it. My brother says it's better than most of my other work, mainly due to writing style and the fact that's its complete... A Friend of mine likes it casue it cute. And.... ^^; thats it... I had another friend read it, but she hasn't finished it yet... I have another friend who I want to read it but I haven't seen her at school recently to give it to her... I know she'd love it cause she loves all the cute stuff I write about :) I like it... up untill... it gets toward the end... Why? I love writting cutesy, mushy-gushy love stories.... but right before the ending it gets a little stupid... and kind of continues to be like that... ANYWAY! I mean... you guys might like it... idk... >///< I'm not going to lie... thinking about posting makes me want to get sick (lol, reference already). I still have to type it up on the computer, its all writin down on paper... So it's full of grammer and spelling errors... Casue English it not my strongest subject in school... But I manage to keep the grade above 70 (unlike math, even though I feel I understand that alot better). Enought about my crappy education, Now where am I going to post this?! Deviant.Art, thats where. Why? Becasue no one ever visits my Deviant.Art, so it;s not going to get alot of looks, which makes me feel better about posting it.... :D Posting the MySims stuff on there kinda makes me feel bad becasue I got most of my Watchers from my Hero: 108 phase... And gawd was that an awesome phase... The coolest thing happened to me during that phase... Long story hopefully short- I became friends with the creator of Hero: 108 on facebook without knowing it (he friend requested me, note that), and then on Febuary 10th (yes I remember that date like my own birthday) he contacted me, revealing that it was him, and he told me he wanted to give me some stuff for the Chinese New year... I almost passed out. I was so excited I messaged him back with almost nothing but insane babble, and then, THEN... wait a second...! He asked me to draw him something. HE asked ME to draw HIM something, and he complemented my art! SSSSSSQQQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEE!!!! I gave him a hand drawn new years card and a picture of my Hero: 108 character, Indigo the cross dressing chameleon. For the new year he gave me, four Offical Hero: 108 toys only avalible in the East, two coffe cups (one for keeps and one to drink out of) and a hand drawn autographed picture of Jumpy Ghostface (I still need a frame for that)! -slaps self across the face- OK enough of that! That was not the point of this blog! The point is, my short story is done and as soon as I get it typed, I'm posting it on my deviant.Art. I will have Links on my profile. OHO! OHO! ONE MORE THING! WARNING!!!! *I really, really, REALLY suck at keeping a character's personality like how they were made to act (unless it's my own character, and even then I still have that problem) sooooooooooooo..... yeah..... don't be shocked if some one is acting abit off. *This story may casue akward smiling :) *I'm bad with Time periods.... Its supposed to be in the 80s, but is screams 50s to me.... Most likey casue I couldn't stop thinking of Grease while writting it.... *My grammer is terrible with or with out the computers aid. *There is strong language. And thats it... I think... The only characters that I made that are in the story would be, Sin Lola, and Fritz. Lola and Fritz are mearly mentioned. Other than thats its allllllllll EA's characters. OK, It's now been posted since this blog was posted! I've posted a quick drawn pic of Goth Boy in one of the three out fits he sports in this story and a pic drawn while listening to the song thats started it all, "1983" by Neon Trees. There is a picture of Sin, that will be on her page.... Category:Blog posts